Straight From the Heart
by Sora Mai Vogt
Summary: Torres gets a letter from home. Set in the 6th season during the episode Life Line.PT


Disclaimer: I'm righting this for fun because I am not Ferangi and don't expect any money and also because as I said it's fun. Paramount is almighty and owns them all. (I thought we weren't aloud to own people) Oh well.

Summery: This is what it would be like if B'Elanna received a letter from her dad.

Note: It takes place while the doctor is away in Life Line.

Please send me feed back. My address is cleopatrakitten@yahoo.com.

*§*§*§*§*§*

*§*§*§*§*§*

#### From the Heart

#### By Cleopatra Paris

*§*§*§*§*§*

B'Elanna walked down the hall silently scanning the update from starfleet. She stepped into her quarters, walked over to the replicator got some Raktijino, and sat down in on the couch in one continuous motion not taking her eyes of the PADD she was reading.

She was so inthrawled that she didn't even notice that Tom had been standing just behind the couch watching the whole thing.

She took a sip of her warm, cafinated beverage and then set it on the table. Tom figure now would be a good time to make his presence known. "Interesting."

B'Elanna jumped at the sudden sound and brought her hand to her chest in the process. She then, upon seeing whom it was, completely relaxed and laughed for a moment. "Hi, Tom." She noticed he was smiling one of his famous smiles. He obviously enjoyed his little ruse.

"Aren't you supposed to be in sickbay because the doctor's on Jupiter Station." She noticed aloud.

He realized she must have not been paying very close attention at the earlier meeting. "Sam, Tonay, and I are swapping out."

"*Ebran* Tonay? "She imagined the betaziod, bajorin mentally. She just couldn't see him as a doctor.

Tom guessed what she was getting at. "That's what he gets for being the son of a doctor."

She couldn't help it. He had set himself up for this one. "So that means your going to be an Admiral."

"That's not funny at all."

"Sorry I just couldn't help it." She apologized.

"Who wrote you?" Tom questioned pointing to the PADD on the table and glad to change the subject.

Picking up her Raktajino she answered, "I don't know yet I only read the Star Fleet briefing." before taking another sip of the steamy liquid and returning her cup to the table. "Why don't you tell me?"

He picked up the PADD. " Let's see it's just Star Fleet Command, Star Fleet Media, and..... Captain Jason Torres."

"What." She nearly choked. She immediately grabbed the PADD while adding, "Is that a joke top get me back because......" She never finished because the name displayed on the screen answered her question. She got up and walked around the couch at the same time handing the PADD back to Tom. "I don't want to read it you can."

"Your serious? "He was answered by a look that could freeze hell in an instant. He could also see it in her eyes that she was curious as to the content. He accessed the letter and began to read to himself.

/p 

B'Elanna,

What do I say. I finally found you. I've missed you so much. I always regretted leaving. I wanted to go back. I always loved you. I was curious about Voyager from the moment it went missing. As soon as your doctor showed up here a few years back I've been finding out everything I could about you. I got to meet him and when I said my name he asked if I was related to you. My jaw dropped. I didn't know what to say. I finally answered him and he seemed to understand why it had taken so long for me to answer. I can only assume you told him of me. From there I had a clue that I could use to find out about you. He mentioned the Moquis and I looked you up. Then I read the updates. I'm so proud of you. You're my angel and I hope you right me back. I want nothing more than to hear from you. If you don't though I understand. Please believe me when I say I love you and I wish more than anything I could have been there while you were growing up. All I have of you is a picture form your 5th Birthday. The last one I had with you. Please write me. And you'll have to tell me about this husband of yours. I hear he's a Paris.

Love always,

Jason Torres

Tom looked up at B'Elanna, a speechless look on his face. His walls were down. No wise crack or smart allic remark. He only handed the PADD to B'Elanna. She looked at him for a moment and wondered what exactly the letter had said. She took the PADD and turned it around so she could read it.

*§*§*§*§*§*

The next day B'Elanna had to smile as she walked to the Briefing Room to turn in here outgoing letters like everyone else had or was. She finally felt good. Her father loved her what more could she ask for.

Chacotay saw her walk in. She looked very happy. "I guess there was good news in your letters, Ah B'Elanna."

She snapped out of the daze she had been in all morning but not completely. "Yea, I have to let you read the letter I got from.... Well that's all the fun. You stuck here? If not I'm only headed back down to my quarters and you can come and I'll let you see the letter."

Chacotay smiled. 'That must have been some letter.' He mused adding aloud, "I'd be happy to."

*Finis*

Please send feedback. Good or bad I want to hear it all.


End file.
